El Baile
by Marivigil
Summary: Poco después de volver del Otro Lado, Broyles obliga a Olivia a asistir a un baile benéfico, a pesar de que ella no se encuentra muy animada


EL BAILE

Situación temporal: Poco tiempo después de que Peter le contase la verdad a Olivia  
>Situación sentimental PeterOlivia: distanciados

En el edificio del FBI, en la sección de la división Fringe se encuentran tranquilos. Hace alguna semana que no tienen nuevos casos y a eso se añade que está cerca la Navidad, y todos agradecen ese tiempo de descanso. Olivia Dunham, en su despacho ocupa el tiempo revisando antiguos casos intentando descubrir algo que los relaciones con Walternativo.

- ¿Se puede? – Pregunta Broyles desde la puerta

- Por supuesto, señor… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- No, y esperemos que siga así. Tengo que hablarle de algo

- ¿Señor?

- Se trata del Baile anual del FBI, dentro de una semana

- Oh. – Dice secamente Olivia – señor, creo que yo no…

- Lo entiendo Olivia, pero es una orden de arriba, debemos ir todos.

- Pero… ¿no cree que yo puedo tener la mejor de las excusas para no ir?

- Usted es la primera que debe ir, el psicólogo…

- Perdón… ¿el psicólogo? Señor, con todos mis respetos, nadie sabe cómo me siento, y menos…lo siento, pero no.

- Es una orden Agente Dunham, no hay más que hablar

- Pero señor…

- Ha pasado por mucho Dunham, necesita volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Y un baile es lo mejor para eso, señor?

- Buenos días, agente Dunham, y no se olvide de ponerse un vestido – Dice Broyles marchándose dejando a Olivia totalmente indignada, lo que menos le apetece ahora es rodearse de gente que es más feliz que ella. Aunque Broyles tenga razón, necesita volver a la normalidad, pero… ¿Cuándo su vida ha sido normal?...Intentará escaparse de ese compromiso como sea. De pronto suena el teléfono. Es Astrid

- ¿Olivia? ¡Hola!

- ¿Ocurre algo Astrid? ¿Todo bien por el laboratorio?

- Si, bien…Walter sigue con sus experimentos y Peter…bueno, Peter aguantando como puede…Hace mucho que no te vemos Olivia.

- Lo sé, pero no ha habido motivo para pasarme por allí.

- Ya…mira, Olivia, el agente Broyles me ha llamado, me ha pedido que te ayude con el baile. ¿Quieres que me pase por allí esta tarde y hablamos?

- Mira Astrid, yo había pensado…

- Olivia, lo entiendo, Broyles no te puede despedir…pero yo…

- ¿Y te lo has creído Astrid?

- Olivia…- contesta la agente suplicante- por favor

- Está bien…pásate sobre las siete

Una semana después…en el Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston, se celebra el baile del FBI. Walter y Peter contemplan el panorama vestidos con sendos esmóquines, el del chico de color negro mientras el científico va de verde.

- No teníamos que haber venido – se queja Peter- aquí no hacemos nada.

- Te estas equivocando totalmente hijo. Necesitábamos este baile, así olvidaremos todos nuestros problemas por un rato ¿Crees que vendrá Olivia?

- Conociéndola, no. Y menos aún si sabe que estoy aquí.

- No seas tan negativo Peter. Olivia no es tan rencorosa. ¡Hey! Mira por ahí viene Broyles ¡Agente Broyles! – Grita Walter llamando la atención del agente, que se acerca a ellos.

- Buenas noches doctor Bishop, Peter.

- ¿Y Olivia? ¿Ha venido? – Pregunta Walter con insistencia

- sí, ahora entrará, esta fuera con Astrid, se han retrasado un momento hablando con otro agente.

- Oh, bien. Astrid también ha venido, estupendo, todo el equipo junto, ya conoces a alguien más Peter – dice Walter divertido- ¡Y bien! ¿Cuándo entran? ¡Mira, es Astrid! ¡Esta guapísima!

Astrid hace su aparición, lleva un vestido romano de color violeta, liso con un cinturón que marca su pequeña silueta.  
>- ¡Preciosa Astrid! – Exclama Walter – estas radiante ¿y Olivia?<p>

- Ahí llega – señala Astrid hacia la puerta. Olivia está entrando. Todos se quedan parados, esta bellísima con ese vestido negro que marca su figura, escote asimétrico que deja uno de sus hombros al descubierto y hace resaltar su busto aún más. Su pelo cae suelto, parte cubriendo la espalda, parte cayendo sobre su corazón, intentando ocultar sus maquillada, en tonos claros, excepto los labios, de rojo pasión

- buen trabajo Astrid – dice Broyles

- Gracias señor, me ha costado convencerla, pero al final…- dice orgullosa la chica.

Broyles se adelanta y ofrece a Olivia su brazo, de esa forma se acercan al grupo. Walter sonríe como un bobo y Peter se ha quedado helado. Sabía que Olivia era bella, pero ahora… verla de esa forma, le hace sentir como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir. ¡Cómo le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos en este momento! Tiene que dejar de mirarla, su visión le hace daño, saber que no podrá ser suya nunca, duele. Así que intenta distraerse mirando hacia otro lado, pero no lo consigue, la presencia de Olivia es poderosa… Sus miradas se cruzan por un segundo, ella enseguida retira la mirada, tímida, ya por su encuentro fugaz ya por todos los halagos que le está dedicando Walter.

-¿Quieres bailar? – pregunta el científico a Olivia

- Walter…yo, no creo que…

- No importa, yo tampoco…Venga Olivia, estas tan bella que todo el mundo tiene que verlo.- dice ofreciéndole su brazo. Peter viendo cómo se alejan, siente una punzada de celos hacia Walter.

- Esta guapa ¿verdad? – Le pregunta Astrid

- ¿qué?...- pregunta Peter ensimismado

- ¡Olivia, bobo!

- ¿Eh?...si, esta preciosa…pero tú no te quedas atrás, también estas muy guapa – dice sonriéndole

- Gracias…Peter, mira, no te preocupes, cambiara de opinión, sólo esta dolida, dale tiempo

- Sí. Por cierto Astrid ¿Quieres bailar?

- Bueno, vamos…pero prométeme que luego se lo pedirás a Olivia.

Peter sonríe pero no contesta, Astrid le toma del brazo y se dirigen a la pista de baile.

Tras unos minutos, Walter y Olivia ya han dejado de bailar y comentan, más bien es el científico quien habla, Olivia solo se mantiene ahí como puede, no tiene ánimos para fiestas. De pronto, Peter se acerca e invita a Olivia a bailar

- No te niegues, por favor- le ruega el chico

- Venga Olivia, no creo que te duelan tanto los pies, ¡no te he pisado tantas veces! – dice Walter.

- Bien, pero ten en cuenta que he venido aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No esperes mucha colaboración por mi parte.

- No importa ¿Vamos?- le pregunta mientras extiende su mano para que Olivia vaya con él a la pista. Allí, en el centro de la sala, Peter la sujeta por la cintura, intentando mantener alguna distancia, el perfume de la mujer le altera, creía que iba a poder superarlo, pero los sentimientos que tiene por Olivia, esta Olivia, continúan ahí. No quiere estropear este momento, no quiere que vuelva a alejarse, necesita su amistad, la necesita a su lado, así que intenta mantener una ligera conversación con ella.

- Estas preciosa… Broyles hizo bien en obligarte a venir

- Por supuesto que lo sabias…Astrid.- dice recordando a su ayudante y lo mucho que la ha ayudado"

- Si – recuerda Peter con una sonrisa – ha estado algo nerviosa esta semana.

- Sí, creo que no me he portado muy bien con ella…Peter, siento haberme comportado como lo hice. No debí acusarte de aquella forma. No tenía ningún derecho…

- Olivia, no te disculpes. Te equivocas al pensar así, soy culpable, no me paré a pensar en nada de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba pasando…Sé que te va a ser muy difícil olvidar…a los dos. Y quizás nunca lo consigamos, pero por lo menos intentemos que solo quede como eso, como un recuerdo, mal recuerdo al fin y al cabo… me gustaría que volvamos a ser amigos, como antes… aunque comprendería que…poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, disfrutemos del baile ahora – Dice Olivia, ya no se arrepiente de haber venido al baile

- Por supuesto. – contesta sonriendo Peter. Y continúan bailando…por lo menos esa noche nadie estará preocupado por lo que ocurrirá mañana


End file.
